


Я позвоню тебе, когда вечеринка закончится

by Xalatath



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship/Love, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Miscommunication, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE RUSSIAN PRO-OVERWATCH SCENE, Pre-Slash, Sad, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Русский | Russian, дружба с карпеберном окончена теперь джеркз мой новый лучший друг, кому я вру
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Ты хочешь чтобы я выиграл для тебя Лигу?Для начала выиграй ее для себя и тогда посмотрим.
Relationships: Carpe | Lee Jae-Hyeok/ShaDowBurn | George Gushcha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Я позвоню тебе, когда вечеринка закончится

**Author's Note:**

> Прежде всего, это не имеет никакого отношения к реально существующим людям и событиям, но Т2 Овервотч сцену, пожалуйста, поддержите!
> 
> Текст для Марго, которая подарила его идею, и для Эль, которая уже год как моя соучастница во всех текстах, которые вертятся вокруг Фьюжен.
> 
> Это - грустный текст, но мне надо было его написать.

Он был слишком поглощен поиском руды Дун Мороге, чтобы обращать внимание на пинг из дискорда. Время было за полночь и если кто-то и пинговал сейчас, то только из пары игровых дискордов Классики: искали пати в подземелье или на арену/батлграунд. А все остальное было у него давно замьючено.

Поэтому сообщение Гоша прочитал уже после того, как сходил на кухню за водой. Время уже перевалило за три - фарм ресурсов был процессом долгим и кропотливым, можно было легко потерять счет времени. В этом была самая большая проблема - когда за несколько лет приучаешься вести какой-то хитровыебнутый полуночной образ жизни, то очень сложно вернуться в нормальный режим.

**МЫ ВЫИГРАЛИ.**

Карпе написал ему тоже самое после самого первого матча Фили в этом сезоне и Гоша его, конечно же, не смотрел. Зато попытался подъебнуть Карпе:  _ ты бы еще капсом написал. _ В итоге сообщение о победе номер два пришло написанное капсом. И видимо Карпе решил на одном сообщении капсом не останавливаться.

И на одной победе.

Он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не ответить короткое “Молодцы” и на этом и остановиться. Их общение последние месяцы все больше напоминало взаимные попытки загнать друг в друга иголок побольше, а не нормальные дружеские беседы. Пассивно-агрессивничать Карпе умел мастерски, другое дело, что как и раньше с Гошей это не срабатывало и нужную видимую реакцию Карпе приходилось из него выдавливать по капле.

Четыре года назад Гоша бы сидел и грузился, думая, что же он сделал не так, как бы это ему теперь исправить. Они с Карпе торчали тогда вдвоем в чужой стране. Хотелось бы сказать, что они тогда были вдвоем против всего мира, но был еще Рокус, который, конечно же, пытался взвалить на себя образ старшего брата и старался их всячески поддерживать. Но с ним они были слишком разные, чтобы это сработало, поэтому упрямо продолжались цепляться друг за друга. С Карпе даже не смотря на языковый барьер получалось жить считай душа в душу. Они были оба интроверты, которые слишком были повернуты на своем высоком уровне игры и Гоша уже тогда привык сглаживать все острые углы, из которых казалось Карпе и состоял сплошняком. 

Карпе решил, что с ним стоит дружить, как вышло когда-то с Диемом, решил, что ему чертовски необходимо, чтобы этот игрок на Генджи и Фаре стал его другом. И как Дием Гоша не смог ему отказать.

Как и Дием, он в какой-то момент очень быстро был оставлен позади.

Во втором сезоне Лига толкала сторилайн дружбы Карпе с Диемом как могла, но уж очень неподъемный это был камень. Были бы правде в теме отношений - запилили про дружбу с Джонаком и Фьюри, а так с Диемом это была игра в одни ворота и Гоше Диема было чисто по-человечески жалко.

Неприятно, наверное, сидеть на съемках типа с лучшим другом и улыбаться, пока этот твой типа лучший друг не может ответить ни на один вопрос про тебя правильно.

Другое дело, что из них двоих бывших лучших друзей, сейчас продолжал цепляться Карпе почему-то за него.

Точнее начал цепляться после того, как стало ясно, что в Лигу ШадоуБерн не вернется.

Возобновить свое общение Карпе начал с того, что поинтересовался как его трайауты.   
До этого они не общались все то время, что прошло с их последнего матча друг против друга.

Свой последний трайаут Гоша успешно задоджил, хотя точно было известно, что его почти берут. От предложения оставшихся двух Контендерс команд он также отказался. Его агент был не в восторге, а вот семья на удивление поддержала, да и ребята, с которыми он продолжал общаться, тоже. Впервые за четыре года он получил возможность поставить всю эту гонку на паузу и задуматься: что делать с этим всем дальше. Он думал взять паузу, отодвинуть все это как можно дальше, на весну, и попытаться отдохнуть и проветрить голову, оставив ежедневую игру для себя снова как игру, а не вид тренировки или разогрева.

И Карпе написал, чтобы спросить как у него с трайаутами.

Гоша ответил как есть, что никак и что он взял перерыв. В ответ получил:  _ неудивительно, ты тут больше никому не нужен, кроме меня. _

Тогда это его не то, чтобы удивило или задело, просто это было так странно написано, словно Карпе разозлился на него за то, что Гоша позволил себе паузу, позволил себе  _ сдаться _ .

Черт знает что творилось у Карпе в тот момент в голове.

Гошу четыре года назад это бы сильно пригрузило, три года назад, его бы наверное это даже почти больно задело, даже не смотря на то, что Карпе типа присластил горькую правду тем, что он все еще ему не безразличен, да только вот в этом “кроме меня” сквозило снисхождение, которого раньше и в помине не было.

И разумеется, это была неправда.

Но он все равно сидел, смотрел на открытую их беседу в диске, чувствовал как к щекам прилила кровь, слышал как сердце бухает где-то за перепонками так громко, что еще чутка - и он оглохнет.

Хотя ослепнуть было бы куда лучшим вариантом.

Наверное, Карпе ждал какого-то ответа, ждал, что он начнет оправдываться или вспылит и не ожидал в ответ получить молчание. Но ответить на это Гоше было нечего.

Ему не хотелось ничего отвечать.

Было ли это легко - взять и поставить крест на их передружбе, которая болталась между ними как полусгнившая красная нить?

Теперь, когда расстояния между ними выросли еще больше и не грозили хоть как-то сократиться в ближайшие несколько месяцев, сделать это оказалось еще как легко.

Овервотч грозился остаться позади точно так же как КС, а после - ТФ, и Гошу это больше почему-то не так сильно парило.

Ему так казалось.

Может в тот момент он и поддался впервые за очень долгое время своим эмоциям. Карпе на него разозлился так, словно это Гоша его кинул во втором сезоне, словно в реальности все не было строго наоборот.

Поэтому он отмолчался. Решил, что Карпе слишком разозлился и гордость не позволит ему признать себя неправым и извиниться. Ну или хотя бы снова попытаться завязать разговор.

Но в следующий раз Карпе написал ему с вопросом не хочет ли Гоша с ним вместе поиграть. Учитывая что за все время, пока они оба были в Америке, они играли всего три или четыре раза вместе, даже когда были на одном рейтинге, это было такое себе предложение. Словно Карпе пытался направить их отношения в привычное для них обоих русло, загнать их в старую его форму, из которой они оба выросли.

Они с командой были в буткемпе в Корее - Гоша это знал, потому что ему спонтанно, как он всегда и делал, написал Джош, закидал фотками, потосковал, что очень жаль, что его с ними нет. Кажется, его начинала понемногу отпускать депрессия, Гоше бы порадоваться за него, но Карпе, написавший практически следом, все испортил.

Пинг, конечно, был между ними бешеный, даже на американском сервере ему играть было бы намного проще и Карпе про это помнил. Но извиняться перед Гошей ему кажется не давала гордость, поэтому Карпе решил с ним просто поговорить.

Карпе хотел завязать разговор, но чем с ним говорить, Гоша не знал. Словно чем лучше Карпе знал английский, тем выше и крепче становилась между ними стена.

Разговор вышел вымученным с обеих сторон, Гоша подумал, что потом им будет все же проще общаться. У него возникло чувство было, что даже несмотря на непонятную херню во время триалов, Карпе пытался снова с ним подружиться обратно. И честно старался снова не поддаться каким-то тупым надеждам.

Не так уж сильно Гоша, как выяснилось, злился.

Пауза после этого разговора затянулась до самого до Нового Года, когда они друг друга поздравили (Гоша сделал это первым), а потом началась новая фаза в Классике и ему стало как-то не до чего. Теперь другая игра полностью занимала его свободное время. 

И матч своей первой бывшей команды он, разумеется, пропустил.

Если честно, то в этом году Гоша даже не пытался следить за расписанием. Сообщение от Карпе почти сбило с толку…пока он не понял, про что именно тот пишет.

И ответил “Ну иначе быть не могло, гг” А потом приписал:  _ тут только капса и не хватает. _

Карпе замолчал на час. Потом написал:  _ ты не смотрел, да? _ Врать ему Гоша не стал, - смысла вообще в этом не было, и в ответ получил простыню явно прогнанную пару раз через гуглтранслейт, о том, как они все старались, много тренировались, а ему типа пофиг, что они выиграли, что это только первый матч, что в Гранд-Финале поздно будет начинать смотреть. Впервые в жизни Карпе написал что-то настолько развернутое, вывалив на него столько эмоций..

Карпе, кажется, был дочерта уязвлен его безразличием. И это было чертовски забавно, Гоша даже рассмеялся, хотя ему было на самом деле не смешно.

Все было как-то неправильно.

Он помнил второй год Лиги, самое его начало, когда они перекидывались какими-то совершенно идиотскими мемами с реддита - каждый в своем тим-хаусе. Тогда Гоша смотрел на ник Карпе в дискорде и чувствовал, как сильно не хватает его близости рядом, того, как Карпе смешно морщил нос, тыкал его в бок, чтобы привлечь к себе и своему телефону внимания. Черт, в Фили они даже не пересылали друг другу ничего - их переписка всегда была по делу: захвати то, принеси это - потому что проще было показать друг другу что-то в телефоне, сунув его другу под нос.

Год назад в это же время, он все еще скучал по Карпе, а сейчас пытался понять чувствует ли хоть что-то, кроме досады и прежде всего от себя самого.

Гоша почти видел, как Карпе сидит на кровати, в новой своей спальне в новом тимхаусе в Филадельфии, в в городе, в который он сам так и не попал. Сидит, вцепившись в телефон пальцами, побелев от злости. И держит телефон так крепко, чтобы не запустить его в стену.

Наверное, у него виски ноют как обычно - от напряжения, нервов, многочасового вглядывания в мониторы. Может, Карпе даже жалуется на это Поко. Потому что Карпе все еще надо, чтобы ему сочувствовали, но не жалели, а Поко с этим отлично справляется.

Потому что Гоши с ним рядом уже второй год как нет.

А еще Карпе надо, чтобы кто-то ценил его по достоинству, с прошлым восторгом, нужен кто-то, кто оценил бы его подготовку, его игру, его старание. То, как быстро Карпе вернулся в свою лучшую форму, то, что он снова играет в лучшей команде и сам он лучший во всем, на своих знаковых героях.

Больше никакой Зари, только приятные и комфортные пики, на которых Карпе с любой машины, хоть с закрытыми глазами, с скачущим пингом, отыграет без зазора.

Нужно, чтобы кто-то оценил его прогресс так, как делал это всегда…

И Карпе не хотелось слышать:  _ я в тебе даже не сомневался _ в ответ.

Карпе со злости мог бы написать что-то вроде:  _ а Париж ты наверное смотрел _ , обернуть это как-то пообиднее, как это было с триалами, и это был бы даже не выстрел в молоко, потому что Гоша посмотрел первый матч Этернел, порадовался за Нико и Бена, а следующий матч с Лондоном только доказал, что все у них стало намного лучше. И еще смотреть на их матчи был даже не так неприятно, как это было с Фили. Может потому что отношения у них всех были с самого начала совсем другими, больше товарищескими - Гоша знал, что в конце года уйдет из этой команды и крепко сдружиться у него вышло пожалуй только с Клауди, потому что он очень был похож на Фраги, по которому Гоша скучал..

И пока он пытался придумать, что ответить, как ответить, раздираемый совсем уж противоречивыми чувствами, простыня гневного ответа Карпе исчезла - тот удалил сообщение. Может, решил, что Гоша с его паузами в ответах не успел его прочитать.

Поэтому удачи в завтрашнем матче Гоша пожелалему спустя полчаса, чтобы не дать версии Карпе развалиться.

Почему его даже под наносным якобы безразличием продолжало волновать то, что чувствовал Карпе?

Потому что Гоша слишком хорошо помнил сам как это - чувствовать, что подводишь всеобщие ожидания, перестаешь быть лучшим и становишься очередной посредственностью. Другое дело, что с этим Гоша справлялся всегда лучше, чем Карпе. 

Он старался держать всегда в голове, что бывают неудачные дни и они могут длиться неделями и даже месяцами, но вот Карпе… 

О нет, если Карпе проваливался в чем-то, то он проваливался как под лед и не мог всплыть мгновенно. И Карпе начинал себя загонять, вместо того, чтобы выдохнуть и попытаться взглянуть на ситуацию с другой стороны.

Если перед ним вставала стена Карпе бился о нее головой, пока стена не ломалась. И других вариантов для него не существовало. И дело тут было не в менталитете, тут дело было в самом Карпе, в том, как работала его голова и именно это была одна из причин, по которой он так хорошо играл.

Когда Карпе написал в следующую ночь, капсом  **МЫ СНОВА ПОБЕДИЛИ** , Гоша усмехнулся, чувствуя во рту неприятный медяной привкус, даже не стал пытаться как-то его подъебнуть, потому что за всем этим проглядывало что-то, что Карпе успел во втором сезоне казалось бы потерять навсегда.

Искренняя радость.

И теперь он хотел, чтобы Гоша ее с ним разделил.

**МЫ ВЫИГРАЛИ.**

Гоша продолжал смотреть на сообщение от Карпе в дискорде, чувствуя, как от слишком холодной воды у него начинает ломить зубы.

Нужно было его поздравить. Снова. А потом ты снова его поздравишь. Или Фили проебут и поток сообщений от Карпе сам собой свернется. Словно Карпе очнется и сам себя же и одернет, снова запрет себя на замок.

Столько раз это случалось в прошлом году, когда ваше общение после проигрышей ваших команд почти сошло на нет? И вот ты ухитрился привыкнуть, обрубить себя, постараться затолкать собственные чувства куда подальше, радуясь тому, что твоя дружба и твоя симпатия так никуда глубже и не проросли, не эволюционировали…

А нет, стоп, поздно.

Кому ты врешь.

Гоша подумал так, словно спросил это у них обоих.

_ Зачем ты… _

Начал писать, а потом стер. Представил, как Карпе пялится на экран телефона, щурясь подслеповато, потому что очки лежат на прикроватной тумбе, потому что он лег подремать в номере перед их отлетом из Вашингтона. Представил, как он терпеливо ждет, вглядываясь в то, что Гоша там печатает за тысячи миль от Вашингтона.

_ Зачем ты все… _

Снова стер. Слова у него отказывались складываться, потому что ему все еще не хотелось начинать этот разговор.

Поэтому Гоша коротко написал.

_ Почему? _

Вопрос был в духе Карпе. Понимай - как хочешь. Отвечай то, что тебе самому удобно, на что хватит твоей смелости. Или изворотливости. Или не отвечай ничего, сделай вид - что не понимаешь, о чем тебя спрашивают.

Дай возможность мне это все уже удалить из наших жизней раз и навсегда.

Но Гоша надеялся, что у Карпе осталось хоть немного от их прошлого взаимопонимания. Он весь прошлый год провел, как почти утопленник, хватаясь за какую-то бессмысленную надежду, ожидая хрен пойми чего.

_ Я подумал, что если ты снова узнаешь, как я играю, ты снова начнешь со мной разговаривать как раньше. _

Это было тупо и это было абсолютно в духе Карпе. Это было настолько в духе того, что было у них раньше, что ему стало тошно. Все эти дружеские соревнования:  _ докажи, что ты равен мне, докажи, что ты лучше меня, докажи мне, что наша дружба всего этого стоит. _

Словно Карпе как пару лет назад, пришел сейчас в его комнату,лег на его кровать , чтобы втиснуться между ним и стеной, потому что не мог заснуть, как он тогда (врал) говорил. Втискивался, потому что (про это кстати не врал) ненавидел спать не у стены.

Сложно было сейчас сохранить всю свою выдержку, не сорваться, потому что очень хотелось написать что-то обидное, оттолкнуть, закончить без всякой надежды для себя самого. 

_ Не я первый замолчал. _

_ Я был дураком. _

_ Ты им и остался _ , подумал Гоша, устало, без мстительности, потому что дураков было тут как минимум двое.

Вместо ответа послал ему скобочку. Карпе это всегда бесило. Последние месяцы второго сезона он, правда, научился мстительно слать их Гоше в ответ, так что часто их диалоги состояли только из таких вот издевательских скобок.

_ Так ты будешь снова со мной играть вместе? В дуо? _

Гоша сморгнул, потом потер глаза ладонью, игнорируя то, как быстро стала она мокрой.

Ты словно успел забыть какой он, да? Что дай Карпе палец, а он отхреначит тебе руку по самое плечо как заправская акула. Уступки его не интересуют, полумеры его бесят. Ты или его целиком весь без остатка, или же иди к черту.

_ Вначале выиграй весь этот сезон. Потом посмотрим. _

_ Ты хочешь чтобы я выиграл для тебя Лигу? _

_ Для начала выиграй ее для себя и тогда посмотрим. _

_ Я заскриню твои слова и покажу Поко, чтобы ты не отвертелся. _

_ Твой английский стал лучше или это Поко пишет. Привет, Гаэль, как дела? _

_ Я тебя ненавижу. _

_ Я тебя тоже, _ \- написал он в ответ, не испытывая от этого теперь ни капли облегчения. Может быть было бы куда здоровее двигаться теперь не вместе, а параллельно друг другу, не пересекаясь, каждый своим путем, постепенно стираясь друг у друга из памяти, оставшись в конце концов друг для друга снова незнакомцами.

Так было бы лучше всего, правильнее всего.

Нормальные люди бы так и поступили.

_ Ты меня любишь. _

Больше всего на свете они, наверное, оба ждали, что Гоша напишет:  _ это не так. _

_ Для начала - выиграй Лигу. _

Теперь можно было вернуться к фарму, игнорировать Карпе дальше, решить, что весь этот разговор так и застрянет в этом предутреннем часе, ничего из него не вырастет, это все так - кидание пустых понтов, как принято у любых проигроков, потому что про - тут ничего на самом деле не значит.

Правда была в том, что они похоже правда не знали: как закончить, как поставить точку, но можно было надеяться за эти месяцы, что у одного из них все же выйдет все это как-то оборвать.

_ Хорошо, _ написал Карпе в ответ казалось через целую вечность,  _ но ты мне обещаешь? _

_ Я обещаю. _

_ Я заскринил твои слова _ .

Гоше пришлось сдержать собственный истеричный смешок, потому что он уже почти видел, как Карпе кидает утром Поко скрин, пытаясь рассказать одновременно с этим про их обоюдное обещание, почти увидел как ошарашенно смотрит на все это несчастный Гаэль.

Не самое странное, с чем ему, впрочем, приходилось сталкиваться, играя в Фьюжен.

Можно было вернуться к фарму, можно было продолжать делать вид, что все по-прежнему, что этого разговора никогда не было, и так до нового сообщения Карпе о победе Фили Фьюжен.

Хотя в этот раз Гоша напишет ему первым.

Ему захочется это сделать.

  
  



End file.
